Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3575890-20150921063148
Okay, so last night I went to a house party where my friend and I got super drunk. At the end of the night, this guy who is also a friend of my friend offered to take us home, so we went with him. He took me and my friend to her place and as soon as I got her to bed, I got so fucking sick. The guy, being too nice to leave me behind, actually followed me to the bathroom and held my hair back for me as I threw up. He was so nice he even kept telling me that he still thought I was beautiful while I was puking up my guts for 15 minutes, lmao. He then TRIED to take me home, but I was too sick and drunk to give him proper directions so he ended up just taking me back to his place where I YET AGAIN threw up (and he yet again stayed with me and held my hair back lol), then I ended up crashing on his bed. Probably not the brightest move, but I was so sick, I would have laid down anywhere in that moment. Thankfully, he was a gentle an. He slept in the bed with me, but nothing happened. He didn't even try anything. He just stayed with me. I woke up at noon the next day, feeling sicker than ever, and he let me keep sleeping in his room. He'd come to check on me every hour and offering me whatever i needed. The fourth hour, I threw up AGAIN and he yet again stayed with me. That's three fucking times he's seen me at my worst and he still ended up asking me out at the end of the day, lol. (I was surprised he was interested at all after seeing me throw up three times, lmao) Turns out, I left my phone at the party, so he and his friend drove me all the way across town so I could go get it. Afterwards, we went to a bar (although I didn't drink ANYTHING) and just hung out for awhile. He told me he'd like to go out with me sometime and I agreed. He's certainly now definitely seen me at my worst and still seems to be interested, so that's something, lol. Anyways. I just got home a couple hours ago since we basically hung out the whole day. I STILL feel sick, although I think it's all out of my system by now. I'm glad I met this guy. He's the first gentleman I've met in a while that hasn't tried to take advantage of me while I'm drunk, has taken care of me while I was sick (the last guy to do that was my ex), and actually walked me to my driveway and waited until I got inside my house. The thing is, he is very, VERY similar to my ex. Maybe even TOO similar. They have the exact same personality and mannerisms. But he makes me laugh, he's fun, and he's a gentleman, so we'll see where his goes.